Amor Detectivesco
by Nerwen-narmolanya
Summary: Una serie de secuestros a menores de edad ha ocurrido en Tokio. La famosa pero malhumorada Kagome junto al respetable pero huraño detective Inuyasha Tsuji, están encargados de encontrar al culpable. Mal Summary pero la historia es buena


N.a.: Bueno aquí les presento otro fic que también es un universo alterno, así que espero que les guste!

"**Amor Detectivesco"**

**Capítulo I**

**Compañeros de Misión**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada cuando la famosa detective Higurashi abrió los ojos, el maldito teléfono sonaba por tercera vez en la noche, ¿Cómo diablos pretendían que hiciera bien su trabajo con tanto sueño acumulado?. Cogió el auricular y reprimiendo un bostezo contestó

-¿Diga?

-Higurashi… disculpa que te moleste, pero es que acaba de aparecer un caso y…

-Necesitan que me ocupe de él ¿verdad?-interrumpió con voz aburrida

-S… sí- afirmó con temor su colega, todos sabían que Higurashi se caracterizaba por ser huraña, fría y bastante malhumorada.

-bueno, pues entonces, ¡Dile al maldito de Miroku que estoy allá en media hora, y que muchas gracias por interrumpir tres veces en la noche mi sueño!

-Cl… Claro Higurashi-respondió su compañero aún intimidado por la reacción de su compañera.

Tomó las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró y se las puso. A pesar de su corto tiempo en la compañía y de sus 27 años, había resuelto 19 casos, de los cuales 10 eran de suma importancia para el país. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-¿Y quién dices que será mi compañero Miroku?-preguntó notablemente aburrido de la conversación que mantenían

-Compañera querrás decir amigo

-¡Miroku, ¡¿Cómo se supone que haré mi trabajo si una estúpida mujer está conmigo!

-¡Resulta que esa "estúpida mujer" como dices tu, tiene nombre, se llama Kagome Higurashi y ha resuelto 19 casos en 2 años! ¡10 de los cuales no podrías ni soñar con resolver cariño!- contestó algo alterada una tercera voz

-¡Higurashi, qué sorpresa!-rió nervioso Miroku, el dueño de la compañía- Pasa, pasa, toma asiento

El hombre que acompañaba a Miroku se le quedó viendo algo pasmado, definitivamente, la apariencia de esa mujer, era totalmente contraria a su carácter. Kagome se sentó con expresión desafiante frente a su jefe y esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

-Bueno detectives, los presento, Inuyasha, ella será tu compañera Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi, el será tu compañero Inuyasha Tsuji.

-Buenas tardes Tsuji-saludó Kagome extendiendo su mano fríamente

-Buenas tardes Higurashi-respondió sin expresión alguna tomando la mano de su colega

-Muy bien, ese fue un mejor comienzo, si hasta podrían ser amigos y eso que son de distintas compañías-rió animadamente, pero paró en seguida cuando vio las miradas asesinas que los presentes le lanzaban.

-Al grano Miroku-dijo ya harto Inuyasha

-Bueno señores… y señorita, sucede que hace dos días, un chico desapareció de la nada…

-¿edad?-interrumpió Kagome

-10 años… Bueno, el caso es que tenemos que encontrar al secuestrador, lo más raro, es que no dejó ningún mensaje ofreciendo recompensa o algo así y ningún vecino o alguien cercano al sector vio ese día a algún individuo ajeno al barrio. Por ahora señores detectives, tienen que interrogar a su hermana, que era la única familiar que el chico tenía, ese trabajo, corresponde más bien a la señorita Higurashi-se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- necesitaremos de tu completa sutileza y comprensión

Inuyasha lanzó un sarcástico "Ja" captando una de las peores miradas de la mujer.

-No me molestaría Miroku que le presentaras a mi compañero el informe en el cual se encuentran todos los cursos extra que he tomado, porque para tu información Tsuji… -dijo mirándolo analizadoramente- soy tan experta en teatro como en el arco

-¡Feh, ¡Tonterías, ¿de qué te servirá algo tan arcaico como el arco?

-¿quieres probar?-preguntó desafiante

-Detectives, detectives, no quiero que se peleen entre ustedes- interrumpió Miroku levantándose de su mullido asiento- Tsuji, quiero que mientras Higurashi interroga a la hermana del chico, que por lo que sé, se llama Sango, subas a la que era su habitación e inspecciones, cualquier pista me informas para agregarlo en el expediente. ¿alguna duda señores?

-No-respondieron a coro

-Bueno entonces, manos a la obra

Los detectives salieron del edificio en un tenso ambiente que parecía que en cualquier momento se cortaría. En la entrada, Kagome fue la primera en romper el hielo

-¿Tienes auto Tsuji?

-Sí

-Bueno, pues tu irás en el tuyo y yo en el mío, la dirección está en el expediente, yo te sigo- dijo subiendo a su auto

-Que alivio que tu también tengas auto Higurashi

Media hora después, los detectives estacionaron el auto frente a una casa de tamaño mediano, color crema y con un gran portón negro. En cuanto llamaron al timbre, oyeron estruendosos ladridos de perros, que al parecer salían tras el portón.

-¿Diga?-contestó una cansada voz de mujer

-¿Señorita Minami?

-soy yo

-Venimos de la compañía de detectives "Shikón", yo soy la detective Kagome Higurashi y vengo acompañada por el detective Inuyasha Tsuji, venimos por el caso de Kohaku Minami, que por lo que sabemos es su hermano

-Adelante-dijo la voz desde adentro mientras el portón se abría dejando ver a la mujer de 29 años sujetando a dos dogos negros para que no atacaran a los visitantes.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en la casa y observaron los detalles cuidadosamente, se veía muy limpia y completamente ordenada. Al centro de la sala, habían tres cómodos sillones y una mesita de vidrio con un álbum de fotos sobre ella. Las paredes amarillas claras con textura, estaban decoradas por muchos cuadros bastante bien pintados. El piso, a pesar de ser alfombrado, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, como si nadie lo hubiese pisado antes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kagome sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar como estaba su propio piso.

-Tomen asiento-invitó Sango tratando de sonreír, pero sus ojos como Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta daban a entender que la inquietud, la preocupación y la angustia, no la habían dejado dormir, en unos cuantos días.

-Señorita Minami- dijo Kagome comenzando una de sus tantas actuaciones en el papel de la comprensiva y sensible detective- Mi compañero Inuyasha, claro si usted nos lo permite y no es mucha molestia, desearía subir a la habitación de su hermano sólo para obeservarla, le aseguro que no moverá nada de su lugar.

-Claro que sí detective-respondió dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- la habitación de Kohaku es la segunda puerta a la derecha

-Gracias-murmuró este subiendo las escaleras con algo de parsimonia.

-Sé que este momento es muy doloroso para usted ya que…

-Puede dejar la psicología de lado si le incomoda detective Higurashi-interrumpió sirviendo dos vasos de jugo natural- Mis padres ejercían la misma labor que usted, de hecho murieron en una misión.

-Yo… lo siento-dijo sorprendida por la rápida reacción de la chica- entonces señorita Minami…

-Puedes llamarme Sango

-Claro, Sango, ¿me podrías enseñar alguna fotografía de él?

-Por supuesto-asintió tomando el álbum de fotos que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro y que al parecer lo había estado viendo antes de que los detectives llegaran

-¿Él es?-preguntó indicando a un niño pecoso de ojos cafés y cabellos azabaches que contrastaban con su blanca piel

-Sí, ese es mi hermanito Kohaku

Kagome observó con mayor atención la foto del chico. En esa ciudad, los secuestros eran bastante frecuentes, sin embargo, ella nunca olvidaba los casos que se encontraban entre los "pendientes" o "fracasados", y si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, un niño de 10 años al igual que Kohaku había sido secuestrado hacía no más de dos meses. El caso era de su compañero Hojo, pero por su incompetencia no lo pudo resolver. El chico de apellido Ichiro, era muy parecido al hermano de Sango Minami, su rostro estaba también cubierto de pecas, de estatura mediana y delgado. Lo único que no coincidía, era el color del cabello, el de Kohaku era azabache y el de Ichiro era dorado.

N.a.: jeje, está muy corto, pero es que lo hice en un poco más de una hora, porque mañana tengo examen, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews ;-) el próximo capítulo será más largo, aunque creo que me demoraré porque trataré de dejar por lo menos 3 capítulos más listos.

Se cuidan

Bye!


End file.
